Reliving the Past
by TiffyCupcake
Summary: Piper, Thalia, Tiffany, and Annabeth were never the popular girls of the school. But why would the most popular boys be friends with them, they never knew. All of the girls had a problem falling in love with their best friends. So when the school's meanest girls bully them. They run away to California to become the worlds famous stars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Third Person' Pov

Annabeth pushed her thick glasses, her head looking at the floor trying to avoid the school's "Queens". But to no avail she heard someone say "Hey nerd, thought you were getting out of this!" She looked up and saw it was Rachel, her ex-friend saying this. "And get ready for lunch it's going to be good to see your reactions. Bye" Rachel said tauntingly. She ignored Rachel's words but somehow she knew they were important.

She wished that she could go back in time because what was happening next was unbelievable. "What your about to see next is from that nerd, Annabeth." Rachel said. _"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons you use against me." She read. _I instantly knew what that was so I went up and snatched the paper from her and ran to the hallway. I could hear the snicker from the girls and footsteps. Piper, Thalia, and Tiffany followed me and we ran to the car, packed our bags, and drove to Los Angles, California. And we went to Piper's dad, Tristen McLean, the super duper actor. And little did we know we became the greatest singers in the world.

At Los Angles, California

Annabeth's Pov

Piper's dad booked a stylist for the girls and I. We were doing our first performance and we needed a major makeover, to be "celebrity worthy". When the stylist who was Mr. Fantastic, I know right what a weird name. He pulled Piper in and after an hour later she came out wearing a lace white top and a pair of blue jeans, and high heels. Gorgeous! And don't get me starting on her hair and makeup. She had simple makeup but outstanding. Black winged eyeliner with gold shimmer eye shadow and bright pink lipstick. And instead of her choppy hair she had even think hair that was curled a little.

Then it was Thalia's turn she seemed unwilling to go in but Mr. Fantastic pushed her into makeup room. And an hour and 30 minutes later a girl stepped out of the makeup. I did logical explanations on who this person could be but I kept getting Thalia and this person looked the opposite of Thalia. "Thalia?" I questioned.

"Who do you think this is? Medusa?" she said

"Defiantly Thalia nobody is this sarcastically as her." Tiffany said

She laughed and I had time to notice what she was wearing. She had her typically death to Barbie shirt. But she was wearing a black skirt and black tights, and black converses. Her eyes had silver eyeliner with electric blue eye shadow that matched her eyes exactly. Her hair was straight then her usually rats nest hair. She had a hint of blush and her lips were a dark purple.

Tiffany walked into the makeup room with her head low. An hour later she came with curly hair more thick. Black eyeliner and a smoky eye. With a red lipstick. She wore a short white with ruffles dress that went down to her thighs, she wore a leather belt a little above her waist, and a denim jacket over her dress, and ankle boots. She had a flower headband.

Then the moment that I dreaded for my life. My makeover uhhhh. But I walked up to the makeup room and Mr. Fantastic closed the door. For some reason I got very nervous. He took the loose ponytail out, and took off my glasses. And washed my hair with lemon shampoo and condition. Then he dried my hair with a blow dryer after spraying heat protection thing. Then he sprayed volumizing spray into my hair. Then he tied my hair into a high bun and let some hair to frame my face. He put a bright pink bow in my hair. He put gray eye shadow on my eyes and used brown eyeliner and a toned down pink lipstick and put a hint of blush. Then he pulled me out of the chair and said "Pick what you want honey" I looked through the racks and racks of clothes and found a pink dress top and chose worn out blue jeans with black sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror I felt very beautiful. When I stepped out of the room everyone was staring at me to make me uncomfortable. "Annabeth?" Thalia said uncertain

"Yes Thalia it is me and everyone else" I said

"Okay after we pay we are going to a photo shot so get ready." Tristen Mclean said

After he paid Piper, Thalia, Tiffany, and I we walked into the limo. And we made our way to the building where the photo shot is going to be. I was still dazed about how he got us this photo shot but hey he is Tristen McLean. I was so dazed I didn't hear the clicks and flashing of cameras.

Time Lapse

After the photo shot we are were exhausted. We never had something that tiring. But all the staff and people loved us we met a makeup artist, Silena, she was the same age as us she was so nice and amazing. We went to bed and little did we know that photo shoot became our jump start for being famous.

**Author's Note: Hi guys this is the new story and I saw other people's version on this story but I decided to make my own and hope you like. Have a nice day!**

** -Tiffany**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jason's Pov

I should have ran after her, and I sensed that Nico, Percy, and Justin did want to. But they ran so fast and by the time we looked for them they were gone. We been friends since diapers literally. I went to Piper's house and her caretaker said she was not there. She must hate me. I haven't seen her and a clue where she was until next week. And I will regret the decision of letting her go.

Percy's Pov

I should have ran after her, I should have. "Bad Percy" I scolded myself. She must hate me because I am the only one that she told about her music. We would be on the balcony or porch studying for my incoming test I will miss those times. I haven't seen her and a clue where she was until next week. And I will regret the decision of letting her go.

Nico's Pov

I should have gone after her. She seemed to be herself around me but I never knew she had a different self. Running away for a friend. I should have known that side of her. I never seen her like that, and I guess I never will. I remember when we would be in my room listening to Green Day instead of studying, I will miss those moments. I haven't seen her and a clue where she was until next week. And I will regret the decision of letting her go.

Justin's Pov

I should have ran after her. She was always special to me and it hurt to see her in pain. But unluckily we didn't go after them in time. We were stopped by crowds of people laughing and pointing I wanted to punch them so bad. I remember when we would play sports and games when we were younger. I haven't seen her and a clue where she was until next week. And I will regret the decision of letting her go.

Next Week

Percy's Pov

We were homeroom and were doing attendance. It has been a week since the incident and we tried to pretend not to care but we did. In fact we cared a lot. Then Mr. Brunner voice pierced through my thoughts "Annabeth Chase?" No answer and everyone looked at me so I stared at the ground, thinking about Annabeth hurts me.

"Thalia Grace?" No answer again so he went to another.

"Tiffany Martingale?" No answer

"Piper Mclean?" No answer

"Honestly where are those girls been gone for about a week!" he exclaimed. Then he gone to calling other random peoples' names. The school days seem so long without the girls. But when we got home we did not expect the surprise.

At Jason's House

It was really uneventful until we turned on the TV. Right away we heard some clues.

_"These photos are from the papazzi and we see four girls with the one and only Tristin McLean." The news reporter said_

We were all gapping like fish because showed Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Tiffany. But they were different instead of the clothes they usually wear they wear designer clothes. They were wearing makeup. And there hair was thick and shiny.

_"But we now know they are Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace, and Tiffany Martingale. They have been in a recent photo shoot and supposal scheduled for many more. These beautiful girls are becoming more and more famous. And so are these girls are going to be the new upcoming stars? And that's a wrap come again next Thursday and maybe we will have more information about these upcoming stars. Bye!" _And the show ended. We stood there speechless for a few minutes then Jason said "You want to see the photo shoot?" We all nodded and went over to Jason. He had the photos pulled on his phones and we all saw beautiful girls on the screen. They all looked so different. "Well they defiantly changed" he said. And we all nodded still not taking our eyes off the screen. But since then we tried to forget them knowing they won't come back. So we tried to continue the school year without them but I know we couldn't.

**Author's Note: You guys like because I do. And sorry guys for the really long wait. Hope you had a great day and farewell. (Totally not dramatic ending)**

** -Tiffany**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thalia's Pov

Ever since that one photo shoot we got many requests to do more. Plus movies, commercials, and other things. We have done so many things in the past year. I was in a movie with the girls and other super famous stars. We made a clothing line and beauty products. But I think was the best was making music. We all have loved music but never showed it till now. We wrote about our lives, heartbroken, and other sappy subjects. We were rated number one in the world once. I know I did all these stuff to forget our old life, and I think the other girls did too. But we could never forget about school, bullying, and most importantly the boys. The girls and I had the same problem we fell in love with our best friends but never could tell them the truth. But enough with our emotion problems lets go to the present time.

We were recording our new album, when Tristen broke the news to us. "Girls sorry to tell you this but you are going to go back to Goode High School." Tristen said. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Don't make us go back to that hellhole!" I practically screamed

"But they bullied us" Piper complained

"And we have things to record" Tiffany said

"And they will know it is us, you know the famous thing" Annabeth stated

"Girls! Girl! But part of my brilliant plan is that you be disguised. So you could go to high school normally. And you will be recording in the New York recording studio you guys have." Tristin said. Then he left us to think of our decision.

"I think we should do it." Annabeth said. And all of the attention laid on Annabeth. Thinking if she was serious. And she must of knew this "Guys I am serious, we can go to school with the crazy celebrity life!" she said with excitement in her eyes. Then we all agreed to go to Goode High School.

I heard a sound at the door and smirked at who I knew it was. "Tristen you can come in" I said opening the door. He looked red with embarrassment and that made everyone smirk too.

"Okay girls lets go pack our bags and head to Mr. Fantastic's shop. We all pack our bags with clothes, makeup, and everything else that is important to us. And hop into the limo to take us into our "death".

At the shop Mr. Fantastic led us to the makeup room. I groaned at that I had to get my makeover first. We decided on a sun-kissed blonde wig that the tips were dyed red, white, and blue, with hazel contacts. He made me wear a white t-shirt with a picture of the American flag. Then red jeans shorts and a white hoodie. He went all Murica! on me. **(AN: Murica is supposed to be America if you didn't catch on.)**He handed me a white shoulder bag and a pair of sunglasses. I wore leather straps sandals and simple makeup to top that off. With that I walked out of the room as Tami Gabehart.

Piper's Pov

When we first saw Thalia, we didn't know who she was. But she must be her but she looked way different. "Hi guys!" Thalia said.

"Hello Thalia!" we replied. I grimaced that it was my makeover. We were looking at wigs, and settled for a darker brown then mine. "Since you can change the color of your eyes, you don't need contacts." Mr. Fantastic said. So I settled for a dark black eyes, but I can't help if my eyes change. They mostly depend on my mood. He made me wear black skinny jeans and a one shoulder white top. He handed me 5 inch high heel I thought were not appropriate for school, but he insisted. Then a giant sky blue bag and blue diamond shape earrings for a pop of color. He did simple makeup and handed me pair of sunglasses. But I almost broke my neck of the way out from the darn heels. And I found everyone staring at me when I made my way to the room as Peyton Mikealson.

Tiffany's Pov

When I saw Piper or Peyton in this case but even if she was different she still looked beautiful. I groaned as I entered the makeup room. Instead of a wig I decided to just dye my hair. But I only dyed the tips an ombre **(AN: you know the light brown I don't know if I spelled that right or got the word right.) **color so it took forever and curled my hair. We decided on a moss green contacts. He gave me a lilac purple ruffle dress kind of like the one on the first day of our popularity. I wore a boyfriend cardigan over it along with a belt. He put a lilac headband that pulled my bangs out of my face so I now have curly hair that framed my face. He gave me a white clutch, a pair of sunglasses, and white pearl earrings. He gave me ankle boots and to top everything off he gave me simple makeup. So I stepped out of the room as Tatianna McGowan.

Annabeth's Pov

Everyone looked surprised that Tiffany didn't wear a wig but she just shrugged and said "I don't want an itchy wig on my head." Then I walked into the makeup room without complain. He gave me a reddish-blonde wig with lapis blue contacts. He gave me a black NYC jumper with white and black patterned leggings under my jean shorts. He gave my red converses and my favorite owl earrings. He topped me off with a baseball hat and simple makeup. And this was Abby Cafferty.

We all had a story for us, we lived in California and our parents were going away on a work business trip so they sent us to live with Abby's (Annabeth) dad house in New York. Thalia as Tami Gabehart, Piper as Peyton Mikealson, Tiffany as Tatianna McGowan, and me as Abby Cafferty. We had our suitcase labeled with our name and hopped into the plane and headed to our old high school. And oh boy we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into.

**Author's Note: I know, I know haven't updated in a long time. But you guys love me right, hopefully. I don't have a proper excuse but of school and writer's block. But you guys don't want to hear me blabbing on. So guys this is a longer chapter for you guys about 1000 words or more. I hope you like the story. And thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

** -Tiffany**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tiffany's Pov

The first step I took in New York must have been the most tiring thing I did. We hailed a cab with our disguises on of course. First thing when we stepped into Annabeth's dad never used mansion, we all picked our room.

I picked a large room (but all the rooms were large so it looked like a regular size bedroom) that was in an L shape, with a door going into a large bathroom, and a walking closet. My room was pretty simple. The walls was mint green and on one wall a painted with turquoise paint my favorite quotes. "Believe you can and you're halfway there." –Theodore Roosevelt. "I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to reach my destination." –Jimmy Dean. "They laugh at me because I am different, I laugh at them because they're all the same." –Kurt Cobain. And quotes like that, I always love to have quotes on my walls for some reason. **(AN: I actually have these quotes on my wall.)** I also had pictures of the girls and I, family, and other things I find beautiful on the wall. My bed was in the corner. I had silver bed sheets and pillows with moons on it. I had a white desk in the other corner with my school and desk materials. On one side I had my clothes for my disguise on the other side I had my normal clothes I wear. Both of the sides had shelves, cabinets, and hooks to hold my shoes, jackets and other things that can't be held by the clothes hangers.

After the painful unpack I flop into my bed. Today was the first day and it was about lunch time there but we all are still going to school. I think about all the people I'll meet and the dreaded subject the boys. I wonder how they are doing. Do they still have girlfriends? Did they change in personality? I wonder of all the questions until Annabeth's voice pierces my thoughts. "Ready to go?" I only nod and stand up and follow her outside where everyone else is in. I hop into the limo and we go there in silence. But then Piper says "If we are going in there we might just go in strong. Right?" Her words encourage us.

"Ya! We are going to everyone's ass!" Thalia of course says.

"Agreed" I said formally

And Annabeth just nods in agreement. We arrive and the school is still having lunch and that's really bad because it's a nice of a day to have lunch outside. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath and stepped outside of the limo and walked to Goode High school.

Jason's Pov

When the four mysterious girls entered our high school. The entire outside filled with whispers.

"Dude! The one with reddish hair was so hot!" one dude said to another. And many other talks like this. But the girls that were jealous of the girls were like "OMG did you see the girl with dark brown hair she a totally slut." Like you can say that I thought to myself. Back to my little group. Everyone was just confuse, but then Leo broke the ice. "Did you see the girl with blonde hair with red, white, and blue ends, she was a so hot. That resulted us with laughing except that stopped when everyone's girlfriend glared at us. The girlfriends included Rachel (Percy's), Reyna (mine), Drew (Justin's) and Khione (Nico's).

The bell rang telling us that lunch ended. Everyone outside ran to get to their lockers.

Tiffany's Pov

When we entered the school we went to the office. We all looked at each other telling each other to talk. I was kind enough to speak first. "Excuse me but can we get our schedules. I am Tatianna McGowan, she's Abby Cafferty, she's Tami Gabehart, and she's Peyton Mikealson." I say pointing to each of the girl.

"Of course sweety, but can you explain why weren't you here early?"

"We are the students from California, we got here at 8 but we needed to pack and rest because we are still jet lagged. But we still wanted to be here for the first day of school." I explain

"Ah ok sweety, here are your schedules. And I hope you enjoy New York and this school. And by the way my name is Ms. Hestia." She says brightly with a smile. I return the smile and walk out the office with the girls. "Okay let's compare schedules."

**Tatianna McGowan**

** Homeroom: room 116 with Mr. Brunner **

**Period 1: Science, room 122 with Ms. Steinly Period 2: Math, room 124 with Mrs. Dodds**

** Period 3: Language Arts, room 112 with Mr. Blofish**

** Period 4: History, room 134 with Mr. Stewart**

** Lunch**

** Period 5: Music, room 123 with Mr. Apollo **

** Period 6: Gym, the gym with Coach Hedge**

** Period 7: Greek, room 116 with Mr. Brunner**

** Period 8: Art, room 118 with Mrs. Fleming**

** Abby Cafferty**

** Homeroom: room 116 with Mr. Brunner **

**Period 1: Science, room 122 with Ms. Steinly Period 2: Math, room 124 with Mrs. Dodds**

** Period 3: Language Arts, room 112 with Mr. Blofish**

** Period 4: History, room 134 with Mr. Stewart**

** Lunch**

** Period 5: Music, room 123 with Mr. Apollo **

** Period 6: Gym, the gym with Coach Hedge**

** Period 7: Greek, room 116 with Mr. Brunner**

** Period 8: Architecture, room 114 with Mr. Myer**

** Tami Gabehart**

** Homeroom: room 116 with Mr. Brunner **

**Period 1: Science, room 122 with Ms. Steinly Period 2: Math, room 124 with Mrs. Dodds**

** Period 3: Language Arts, room 112 with Mr. Blofish**

** Period 4: History, room 134 with Mr. Stewart**

** Lunch**

** Period 5: Music, room 123 with Mr. Apollo **

** Period 6: Gym, the gym with Coach Hedge**

** Period 7: Greek, room 116 with Mr. Brunner**

** Period 8: Archery, gym with Coach Hedge (AN: Don't know?!)**

** Peyton Mikealson**

** Homeroom: room 116 with Mr. Brunner **

**Period 1: Science, room 122 with Ms. Steinly Period 2: Math, room 124 with Mrs. Dodds**

** Period 3: Language Arts, room 112 with Mr. Blofish**

** Period 4: History, room 134 with Mr. Stewart**

** Lunch**

** Period 5: Music, room 123 with Mr. Apollo **

** Period 6: Gym, the gym with Coach Hedge**

** Period 7: Greek, room 116 with Mr. Brunner**

** Period 8: Art, room 118 with Mrs. Fleming**

"Yay! We all have the same class but our elective" I say. We all go to our lockers and grab the right stuff and go to Music. Apparently the classes are divided by what you do. I went with Annabeth to classical/ chorus, Thalia went to rock with drums and electric guitars, and Piper went to guitars. But the late bell range so we all ran into our class and was still late. Annabeth and I came through the door all out of breath. Everyone's head turn over and I can see Justin, Percy, and the devils themselves Drew and Rachel. It was Annabeth to speak first "Hello Mr. Apollo sorry we were late we got lost on the way. We are the California transfers, she's Tatianna and I'm Abby."

"But call me Tati, I like it better." I said

"Ah girls' good thing you showed up, it's ok that you were late. Can you girls pick an instrument and sing for the class."

"Okay" Annabeth says politely

"Can we do song 54" I plead to her and everyone hears me.

"No, that's song so weird. How about song 97, I like that one better." She argues.

"That song is too soft, how about song 263" I ask

She starts to think and goes up to the instruments "okay I like that song the most." I pump my fists in the air even though I look weird and everyone laughs. Annabeth goes up to the piano and I go up to the guitar and look up and ask "Can I use the guitar even though it's not guitar class, we kind of need it for the song?"

"Sure use whatever you want." Mr. Apollo says

"Thanks Mr. Apollo!"

"Your welcome Tati, and call me Apollo"

I take my place and I look up at Annabeth, she nods and I start the song with a guitar notes and chords and Annabeth comes in with the piano. And then I finally start singing.

_Tiffany:_

_ I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

_**Annabeth:**_

_** You put your arms around me. And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

_Tiffany:_

_ How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around. I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. _

_**Annabeth:**_

_** I hope that you catch me, cause I already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

_Tiffany:_

_ The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you, but I make you bleed if I'm alone._

_**Annabeth:**_

_** You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling.**_

**Together**

** I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm hooooooooooooooome. Hooooooooome.**

_Tiffany:_

_ I've tried my best to never let you in to see the truth. And I've never opened up, I've never truly loved, till you out your arms around me and believe that it's easier for you to let me go. _

**Together:**

** I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm hoooooooome.**

_**Annabeth:**_

_** You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

When we finish one by one everyone starts to clap. Except for Rachel and Drew of course. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Did you write that be yourselves? And how many songs have you wrote yourselves? Apollo asks after everyone stops clapping.

"Well we each has written 150 songs this year. And I wrote that song and Abby just edited it and sang it with me." I replied. Everyone jaws drop to the floor except for Annabeth and I. I started to get to get worried when they didn't stop. "Is everything alright?" I ask

"Yes, yes everything is alright but really 150 songs per year! That's amazing!"

Annabeth and I blush at his compliment and get seated. For the rest of the class we get tons of compliments. We did the usually warmed up our voiced not that Annabeth and I needed it. He made us make a list of all the instruments we can play. My list included guitar, piano, drums, cello, bass (the guitar), and violin. I knew what instruments Annabeth played by heart and Piper's and Thalia's instruments too. Annabeth played the piano, bass (the string instrument), viola, violin, flute, and clarinet. I not surprised that some people didn't even know how play any instrument. The bell rang signaling that the block had ended.

Annabeth and I made our way to gym. We both quickly change, we changed into shorts that only went down to our thighs and a t-shirts (stupid gym clothes) and went into the gym. We were the first girls out there and the Thalia and Piper quickly joined us. I saw all the boys looking at us and I was so tempted to go over there and slap them in the face. Finally everyone else started to file in.

"Okay cupcakes, we are going to soccer outside." Coach Hedge yells. Every girl groans and complains about something except for us. In fact, Thalia and Piper are a beast at soccer. Annabeth and I were average at soccer. We went outside by the side door. That's when Coach Hedge picks team captains and he pulls out of the blue Abby and Drew. I was really confused on why he chose them, I mean Annabeth is a great leader but Drew. Annabeth gets to go first, she just smirks and calls "Tami" Which surprises everyone but Piper and I.

Of course Drew picks her friends "Rachel"

"Peyton"

"Khione"

"Tati"

"Reyna"

Now that Annabeth choose all of us she has to choose between the rest of the class. "Sorry Thalia but had to do this" Annabeth whispers to us so nobody could her us.

"Nico" Of course she would choose Nico he was the Captain of the soccer team. When we say that Khione glares at us but we are unaffected.

"Justin"

"Percy" and I hear Annabeth cringe a little when she says that.

"Jason"

Then we called names until nobody was left. Annabeth looks at the team and says "Tati is doing goally, Peyton, Tami, Nico, Percy and I are offense and the rest are defense. Any objections" Nobody objects because you do not want to get on Annabeth's bad side.

** (AN: I just want to warn you I don't know a lot about soccer.) **We all got into our positions. I go in front of the goal and watch the game. Jason has the ball and is coming to our goal. So I get prepared for if he kicks. When he comes close enough going through our defense he kicks sharp right aimed to our goal. Since I didn't care about clothes or anything I dive right and catch the ball before it goes into the goal. I see Jason in shock at what just happened, well everyone is. But then I hear Thalia break the silence "Ya Tati!" and my team follows. But what catches my eyes is Justin looking at me with suspicion in his eyes. Before he realizes I look away from his gaze. When Coach Hedge blows his whistle, I throw the ball to Nico. Then Nico passes it to Thalia. Then Thalia dodges the other team's player and kicks it into the goal. I throw my fists into the air and cheer.

The rest of the game was pretty uneventful we won by 20-14. Then Coach Hedge blows his whistle signaling that it's time to go. I rush over the girls and tell them how good we were. "Great kick in the first goal Tami!"

"Peyton those dodges tho."

"Abby great plan as always." I compliment to everyone. Resulting everyone to thank me back. When we go into the locker room I hear a voice. "You back of my man or you will pay" Of course it is Drew and her gang.

"Jeeze Drew it was just a game, and why would we want those boys" Annabeth shoot back. But I can tell those words was hard to say.

"Uh whatever losers" and they go off to do something, probably their makeup or something. The girls and I quickly change and make it to our next class which is Greek. We make it just in time before the bell rings. The desks are arranged in fours so we sit down. I was seated next to Piper, Thalia across of me and Annabeth next to her.

The teacher Mr. Brunner, which is Percy's stepfather was already there and says "Hello girls and boys, even though it is the beginning of the year. We are going to be doing a project." And at that everyone groans. "But you are going to have partners!" he says trying to get the students interests up. And the girls and I make eye contact, deciding who to go with. "But I am going to pick the partners. And while I at with the partners I will say them. Abby Cafferty and Percy Jackson." And I can see Annabeth pale and I felt really bad for her.

"Tami Gabehart and Nico Di' Angelo" Thalia pales too.

"Tatianna McGowan and Justin Carondolet" it is my turn to pale

"Peyton Mikealson and Jason Grace" I see Piper pale.

"Khione Cold **(AN: I don't know, don't ask.) **and David Davids" I see Khione pout, gives Nico a quick kiss and sits with her partner. And I see Thalia clench her hands into fists.

"Drew Tanaka and Will Solace" Drew did the same action.

"Rachel Dare and Reyna Arellano" but those two seem happy to get each other.

"Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll" ah poor Katie, we were friends and I know how much she hates him. But Travis just smirks.

"Clarisse LaRue and Silena Beauregard" and Mr. Brunner calls off the rest of the names. I take a deep breath and stand up and take a seat next to Justin's.

"Tatianna McGowan" I say extending my hand.

"Justin Carondolet" he says doing the same. We shake hands and I feel the sparks flying off but I ignored the feeling.

Then Mr. Brunner says "We are doing a project of a Greek or Roman god or goddess. Your project must include at least 5 pictures, 5 facts and a paragraph on why you choose that god or goddess. It is due in 2 weeks from today and you may now begin."

"Umm can I come over your house Wednesday to work on the project?" Justin asks.

I panicked, knowing he can't come over to our house so I make up an excuse "My house is kind of dirty can I come over to yours?"

He thinks for a while then finally says out loud "Sure"

"So what god or goddesses do you want to do?" I ask

"Zeus" he says instantly

"But probably everyone going to do him can we do Athena" I plead. And I did the most unTiffany thing to do, I did my puppy eyes. Boys and girls very few has seen the famous puppy eyes from Tiffany. I could see his eyes melt at my puppy eyes. I mentally pumped my fists knowing he would say yes. But he snaps out of daydream and smirks and says "No, I want to do Zeus." I am shocked nobody resisted my puppy eyes before but he just did. I sigh defeated "Fine." His smirk just grows bigger. I grab my MacBook out of my backpack and start a list of facts about Zeus. I could feel his eyes on me while I get facts.

He breaks the silence by saying "Have we met before, you look familiar."

I tried to sound calm "No we haven't met before." He looked like he was going to say something else but I was saved by the bell. I quickly found Piper and we made our way to art.

Art was uneventful, we basically spent our time getting to know each other. At least the teacher was super nice. At the end of school I stuffed my things in my backpack and made my way outside with the other girls. I could hear whispers around us when we hopped into the limo. In the limo we are all silence until Piper spoke "How was the class in Greek?"

"Awkward, I was doing work and I could see Percy staring at me during the whole other class." Annabeth said

"Same!" we chorused together

"And about the project, I kind of invited Nico to our house to work on our project and agreed to let him bring the other boys." Thalia say cringing at her words. That left us all speechless then I finally spoke up for Thalia "Well we were going to run into them eventually so why not now." I see Thalia shoot me a grateful look. When we go home everyone goes straight to their room to do something. I did homework, but before I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and took off the shoes so I was barefoot. I took out my contacts because it started to itch. I have a pair of contacts with prescriptions, one that are just green contacts, my clear contacts, and glasses. I put on my pair of glasses and started my homework.

When the bell rang I only had English homework left. I put back on my contacts and yelled "I'll get it!"

I ran downstairs and opened the door. I saw all of the boys were there, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Justin. They seemed really surprised that I was there. "Well hi guys."

"Hello" they said together

"Well you can come in. Can you sit in the living room I will tell Tami that you are here?" And I ran upstairs to Thalia's room.

**Author's Note: Hi guys I am back. I hope this chapter makes up my absence. Has about 3400 words. And if anyone asks about the song Tiffany and Annabeth sang it is "Arms" by Christina Perri, I recommend that song if you want to listen to it. I will be writing another chapter for Kidnapped, hopefully this long too. I hope you have a great day and thanks for reading.**

** -Tiffany **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Justin's Pov

They boys and I sat on the coach in the house *cough* mansion. We were really confused on why Tati was here in Tami's house. And why does Tami need a gigantic mansion to herself.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Jason speaks. We all nod and go back to thought. Tati looked so different then at school she was in a hoodie and sweatpants with glasses, her hair pulled into a messy bun. To sum it up it she looked hot. _Stop Justin you have a girlfriend_ I scold myself. I was put out of my thoughts when I heard steps going down the stairs. Everyone looks at the stairs and sees four girls. There was Tati, Tami, Abby, and Peyton. Why were all of them here? I look and see the boys as surprised as I was.

"I am guessing that you are you wondering why we are here." Abby says

We all nod our head and keeping our ears open for the information. "Well we are all roommates and we all live here. We live here because my dad owns this house and is on a business trip so we get this all to ourselves. That's why we came here from California everyone's parents are busy."

It took us a minute to process the information. "So Tami do you want to go into your room to work on the project." Nico said

"Umm sure, but can you wait it is kind of dirty I need to clean it out." And Tami ran to her room. What's the deal with here?

"So Tati, what a really dirty house." I say sarcastically

Then Tati blushes red ever so slightly, that nobody seemed to notice but me. She rubs the back of her neck trying to make up an excuse. "Um, I just didn't want you to know that I lived in a mansion?" she says unsure in her own excuse. Before I can say anything else Abby says "So do you want something to eat?" I see Tati shoot Abby a grateful look. Everyone especially Percy nods there head. We all go into the kitchen. The boys watch as the girls grab things from the fridge, cabinets, and other places in amazement. Then Tami screams from her room "Nico you can come up now!"

"Coming!" Nico screams back

"I can bring things up for you guys, you can go up." Tati offers

"Thanks Tati, I will be waiting for the cookies." Nico says jokingly. And for some reason I feel an unknown feeling. Anger? Sadness? Jealousy? Yes jealousy but I don't know why. I shake off the weird feeling. "You better go up, Tami doesn't like waiting" Tati warns

"Okay thanks!" Nico then jogs upstairs.

I see Tati bring out two trays. She puts a bowl, plate, and a mug on each tray. She gets 10 chocolate chip cookies and puts 5 on each plate. Then she scoops rocky road ice-cream into each bowl until it is slightly completely filled. Tati grabs the whipped cream bottle and puts that on, with chocolate syrup, and rainbow jimmies. She filled the mugs with water. And grabs a mini bag of chips for each tray. She tries to balance the two trays in each arm but is having trouble.

"Do you need help?" I ask

She just nods her head no and walks out with the two trays. I hear a crash and Tati swears under her breath. "Can you help her Justin? She is just extremely stubborn and plus I don't want ice-cream on the rug." Peyton says.

"Okay" and I walk out of the kitchen and see Tati struggling with the two trays. And walk up behind her without her noticing. Then she trips almost dropping the trays but I wrap my hands around her waist to keep her from falling. "Want help with that?" I whisper into her ear. I feel her body tense then relaxes. "Okay I guess I need help." I smirk and release my arms from and grab the tray from her right arm. We walk up the stairs and she turns and makes her way to I assume Tami's room. She knocks on the door closes to us and waits. I hear a muffled come in. And Tati opens the door.

"The snacks you ordered." Tati says jokingly

"Thanks Tati, you can put it there." Tami says pointing to the end table. Tati and I put the trays on the end table and walk out. We are making our way to the kitchen, when I ask "So what does your parents do?" I say remembering the conversation from before about the girls' parents on business trips. And I kind of regret asking because her eyes start to water.

"You don't have to tell me of course that is personal information." I say trying to not act like a fool.

"Its ok, my parents died, so Peyton's mom is my guardian." She says in a whisper. I decide to keep quiet so I don't make her cry more. We enter the kitchen and see everyone is eating ice-cream and laughing. I grab a bowl that I assume the saved for me and I see Tati do the same. After a few minutes I hear Tati say "I'll be right back." and runs out of the room. The boys' eyebrows raise and the girls look right at me as if trying to figure something out.

"Did you happen to mention something about her parents?" Peyton says.

I nod to answer her question and I see the rest of the girls seem to understand. "I going to check on her, and just for future reference please don't mention or ask about her parents. Parents are a sensitive subject for all of us but for Tati the most." Peyton says sadly like she just remembers something. While Peyton was gone all the Abby seemed a little sad too.

"For if you are wondering, Peyton's dad and mom have no time for her so they barely see her, Tami's and my mom died and our dads got remarried but they never had time for us because there was always at work. But Tati's situation is worst, she got abandoned when she was a baby and when she got adopted into a loving family her family was murdered when she was six. And her family was friend with Peyton's so Peyton's mom offered to be her guardian. So Peyton and Tati are very close." Abby says in a very sad voice.

We are all very silent and are trying to digest all the information we just heard. Peyton enters the kitchen and nodding telling us Tati is ok. To break the silence Jason asks "What do you want to do?"

Everyone in the room seem to think about what to do. Then Percy suggests "How about we watch movies until we have no more time" Everyone seemed to like that idea so we all made our way to their personal movie theater. And I mean a movie theater, it looks like one but smaller. We watched Little Mermaid first because Percy loved that movie.

We started Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but it was time to go. We put our ice-cream bowls into the sink. I asked to go to the bathroom, when I was really checking on Tati. I just walked up the stairs and took a few steps and heard faint crying. I walked up to a door and placed my ear to it. I heard that the crying was coming from this room so I opened it gently.

I see Tati on her bed and crying in her sleep. I didn't even know you could cry in your sleep. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed and cradled Tati in my arms and whispered encouraging words in her ear. She was crying into my shirt but I didn't care. After a few minutes she quieted down and was sleeping peacefully. I gently pulled her off my lap and laid her under her sheets and tucked her in. I zipped up my hoodie so nobody could see that my shirt was soaked in tears.

I made my way downstairs and saw that everyone was in the living room chatting it up. Then they finally started to notice me. "Hey man ready to go? And why did it take you so long?" Percy speaks up.

"The mansion was so big, I got lost." I lied smoothly. It was believable so everyone believed me but Nico eyed me suspiciously and mouthed "Talk later".

We all said our goodbyes and we packed into Jason's car and he drove us to each of our houses. But Nico was staying over my house because his dad is on a business trip. Nico and I went straight to my room and he closed the door. I had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note: Hi guys I am back. Next chapter more Percy and Annabeth but I am starting with Nico's Pov first then change into Percy and Annabeth's Pov. I hope you had a great day and thanks for reading.**

** -Tiffany**


End file.
